Lullaby
by Rukes
Summary: "Ya got spice queen, but you don't know who ya' messin' with." Happy Halloween.


**_Lullaby_**

**_10/31/11_**

* * *

><p><em><em>"Ichigo!" yelled a young girl, as she looked around for her friend.<em>_

__"I'm over here, midget." he shouted to her with a small smile as he ran past her.__

__"Wait up." she grinned following after him with her arms out at her side.__

__"C'mon, catch me if you can." he said playfully as ran farther away their homes.__

__"No fair, your running too fast." she said with a pout.__

__"Aww, are your short midget legs not keeping up?" he teased, a grin growing on his face.__

__"Shut up, your just an over-grown beast." she stuck her tongue out at him and ran away from him.__

__"Why yo-" ____he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around in a circle, with her head tilted back.__

__"Ichigo!" she squealed, as the sounds of their laughter filled the air. They stared into each other's eyes, with content smiles on their faces, and were whisked off into their own little world.__

* * *

><p>The dark night was still, the moon shined above, and the shadows lurked behind the trees. The fall air was cold, and leaves scattered the ground. The trees were bare, giving off an eerie shadow, of a creature coming out to grab you. Needless to say, the forest was a scary place to be at night, or during the day, especially when you did not know where you were going, and the only thing feuling to go further were the dangerous steps of a creature behind you.<p>

Rushed and fearful footsetps was the only sound heard throughout the forest, covering up the slow, quite and steady footsteps from behind. The crunching of leaves beneath the small feet, and erratic breathing of a person running for their dear life. The woman looked back quickly and saw glowing yellow eyes, behind her. She gasped fearfully and tripped on a branch on the ground. Her leg was bleeding, and her her hands were scratched.

She heard the creature laugh eerily, before appearing before her. Quickly and clumsily she stood, running, with a slight limp to her right through cascading branches into an opening. With the moon light cascading over it, was a big run down house, with broken windows, and holes in certain parts of it. Deciding she had no other option, she climbed the front stairs leading into the house and pushed open the doors.

Years of dust hit her, making her cough, as she slowly walked into the dark house. She walked in front of the stairs with a red carpet leading upstairs, until she was directly under the broken chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's bad to run into someones house without knocking?" mocked an eerie yet husky voice.

She gasped and quickly turned toward the voice near the door, her hair lifting as well landing over one of her eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?" she whispered fearfully, her eyes wide as she looked into the eyes of the creature still in the shadows, she couldn't move her eyes away.

"What do ya' mean, _queen_?" said the creature with a wide sadistic smile as it slammed the door it entered through shut.

"Q-queen, I- I'm not y-your _queen_." she whispered once again her eyes never once moving from his glowing yellow eyes.

"Of course ya' are." it's smile widened, as it took a step towards her, stepping out of the shadows.

"I-Ichigo. . .w-what are you doing?" she said in shock as she stared at the tall orange haired man before her.

"I got you good, didn't I?" he said in an amused voice with a deep chuckle, his deep tone echoing off the walls in the house.

"I- you ass! W-what's going on here?" she asked her vioce raising slightly, angry and confused at what's happening.

"Nothing, just enjoy the show." he said in a serious voice, the smile now gone from his face.

He took a few more steps in her direction until he was directly in front of her. Leaning his face down till it was directly in front of hers he let his hot breath fan her face.

"Ich-"

"Shh." he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her right away.

"I have a proposition for you." his voice low and husky, as he move even closer to her, his lips lightly grazing hers.

Taking a quick look into her violet orbs, he pressed his lips to her possessively, one hand at the nape of her neck, and the other resting lightly on the curve of her hip. She gasped surprised at the kiss, her hands coming up to grab his strong arms. He took her suprise to his advantage, and slipt his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and he massaged her tongue lightly, while she was still trying to get her thoughts together. Rukia did not understand what was happening, and why he was doing this to her?

Ichigo was her best friend, they were neighbors, almost even brother and sister. She never thought of them as anything more, whenever she needed help he came to her rescue, whenever she was sad, he tried to cheer her up even if it meant making a fool out of himself. He even said that she was the most important person to him, maybe even a little more than his family. So. . .why was he doing this? . . .Unless he didn't mean it in the way she thought he did.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he roughly pulled her body closer to his. Their bodies were pressed against each other so tight, that not even the cold, and musty air of the house could pass between. She felt his tongue move around her mouth, exploring every crevice, and crease of her mouth. The feeling of his tongue in her mouth, was so hot, it felt sensational. Before she new what she was doing, her arms were wound around his neck, pulling his head even close to hers, the tips of her fingers playing with the soft orange hair at the nape of his neck. But before she could respond further, he pulled away from her breathlessly, wearing a cocky smile.

"I knew you wanted me." his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"W-what is all this about?" asked Rukia as she panted lightly.

"Shh, I'll do all the talking here." he said moving his lips towards her pale, and tantalizing neck.

"_Rukia_. . .I need you to become my **queen**." he licked his lips at the blush that spread across her face.

"Queen of what?" she asked.

"Queen of the living dead." spoke Ichigo in a low voice, as he started to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Ho-"

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo!" yelled a young girl, as she searched for her bright orange haired friend.<em>

_"I'm over here!" shouted her orange haired friend who stood at the entrance of the forest._

_"What are you doing, over there?" she asked as she started to run over to him._

_"Don't you ever want to know, why everyone says the forest is 'bad'?" he asked turning his back to her, as he started to walk into the forest._

_"No, we're not supposed to go in there for a reason, you idiot." she said running even faster, to catch up to him before he did something stupid._

_"I'll meet up with you later." he said with a slight wave as he vanished into the forest._

_"Wait!" she yelled as she finally reached the entrance of the forest._

_She froze, as she looked into the darkness of the forest, fear running through her body. She gulped, and took a deep breath before hesitantly stepping into the forest._

_"Ichigo. . ." she whispered, slowly taking another step._

_"Ichigo. . ." she tried again._

_"Aaargh!"_

_"Ichigo!" she yelled, her body instantly running deep into the forest until she was surrounded by trees._

_"Ichigo, where are you?" she yelled panicked, at the fact that her best friend was no where to be found._

_"Please. . .Ichigo, answer me!" she yelled thrice, her eyes starting to water._

_"Ich-Ichigo. . .come back." she sobbed to herself as she fell to the ground._

_Tears fell like waterfalls down her face, the wind playing with her black silky hair, and her hands balled into fists as she stared at the ground littered in dead leaves._

* * *

><p>"Why, me?" she asked her voice betraying her nervousness.<p>

"Because," he looked into her eyes,"you are my _everything_. . .you promised me that you will _always_ be there." he whispered his eyes flashing yellow.

"W-what if I say no?" she asked her voice trembling slightly in fear.

His eyes were yellow, almost gold this time, as his head snapped up, and his eyes met hers. Before she could grasp what was happening, her back was slammed onto the dusty carpet on the hard grey wooden floor. His body hovered hers, as his hands pinned her arms down beside her head, and growled lowly at her.

"Who said I was asking?"

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" she said in an eerily calm voice.

It was silent for a while, before he chuckled lowly, before a sick and twisted smile appeared on his face.

"Ya got spice queen, but you don't know who ya' fuckin' with." a mask that looked like a skull appeared on his face, with two red marks under one of the eyes holes.

"Ich-"

"Shut the fuck up, the time for you ta' talk is done. It's my turn to play." he said in a sex driven voice, as he looked her body up and down, his smile stretching even wider, if possible.

He smashed his lips to her's once again, and took her into a deep, passionate kiss. Parting her legs, he laid himself between them, so he was now pressing against her. Rukia winced at the pain in her leg, more blood coming out of it now.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling his lower body closer to her's. He nibbled on her top lip, and brought a hand down to grab her breast and knead it roughly,her taunt nipples straining through the fabric of her white button up shirt. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, as his free hand parted her discarded her shirt and un-clasped her bra. Biting down on her rapidly beating pulse point, he marked her as his, and slowly ran his tongue over it to soothe the pain.

He used one hand to tweak her nipple, as the other moved to the button of her blue jeans. Using both hands to pull down her jeans, his mouth moved to her begging breasts and suckled on them, biting and pulling at them ever so often. Once her got rid of her jeans and underwear, his hand moved to where her underwear was between her legs.

He rubbed her between her legs, and pinched her clit, making her body arch in pleasure. He continued tease her clit with two of his fingers, while the other two penetrated her tight mound. Ichigo's ministrations caused her hips to buck against his hardworking hand, meeting the thrust of his fingers in unison. She turned her head from side to side, biting her bottom lip trying to hold in her moans.

Her insides squeezed his fingers tightly, showing she was close to climaxing, but before she could do that, he pulled his finger out of her, and smirked at her needy expression. Whimpering lightly in protest her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, her tongue entangled with his, she let one of her hands slide down his hard, muscular body to his belt. She unbuckled his belt, and un-did his pants, pulling them down to his knees.

He pulled away from her, and looked down heatedly at her sweat glistened body, her eyes looking up at him in hunger. All in all, it was an erotic sight.

Holding his cock in his hand, he slid it up and down her wet slit, teasing her by pushing the head of his cock into her hot whole, then pulling out again. Her hips bucked against his cock, trying to get it fully into her body. He grabbed her hips, and held them down to stop her hips from moving, and chuckled lowly at her irritated expression. He leaned down over her till his lips were near her ear, and whispered.

"Patience is a virtue." before thrusting his cock, into her tight cunt, filling her to the hilt.

She cried out and arched her body against his at the sudden intrusion, and weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to her neck. His warm breath fanning the pale and smooth base of her throat. He pulled out and thrusted back into her hard, and quick, keeping this pace, Rukia gyrated her hips to match his. She lifted his head and kissed him fiercely, trying to dominate him in the kiss, but he pushed her tongue back and kissed her like he was going to eat her whole. His hand palmed her breast and tweaked her mulberry nipples hard, pulling on them in the process. She moaned loudly and threw her head back, breaking the the mind blowing kiss she shared with Ichigo.

He sat up on his knees, and slipped his hands under her body, grabbing her ass, and spreading her cheeks. He pulled out and slammed into her harder, and she cried out tossing her head side to side, hands clawing at the floor. Feeling her tighten around him and near climax, he increased his speed, and slammed into her even harder, that she didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure. So she pulled him down and silently cried out in his mouth. Her fast, hard, and warm breath fanned his face, while he did the same. He filled her cunt with his hot cum, and her juices dripped down his now limp staff.

After pulling out of her, he rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat as they both tried to come down from their high. They both laid on the dusty carpet covering the hard, wooden grey floor in silence. The only sound being, the sound of each other's heart beats, and the branches of the trees scratching against the house.

"I'm sorry Rukia." he whispered after what seemed liked moments of silence.

She was silent, her eyes barely open and flashing red as she stared up at the dusty, broken chandelier above her. Blood pooling around her leg, as her wound closed up.

"Sing to me. . ."

* * *

><p><em>"Sing to me Rukia. . ." he whispered to her in the quite of the night.<em>

_"Why do you like my voice so much, Ichigo?" she whispered back._

_"It makes me feel relaxed, and I know that you'll always be with me. You make me feel that I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am." he said wrapping an arm around her, bringing her towards his chest._

_"Stop being so hard on yourself, and I'll always be with you. . .no matter what happens I promise." she said in a reassuring voice as she embraced him back and nestled her head into his chest._

_"Thanks, midget." he said softly in a playful voice._

_"What would you like me to sing?" she asked with a small smile on her face, lifting her violet eyes to meet his warm hazel ones._

_"My favorite lullaby. . ."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deep in the earth, land of dead; The dead are welcoming their king<em>**  
><strong><em>Deep in the earth lies a powerful man<em>**

**_Hush, o precious one; Among the dead you rest in peace. _**  
><strong><em>Hush, o demon king! The dead salute the son of darkness! <em>**

**_Ruler of dead sleep on the breast of the beast the corps are ready and awake_**  
><strong><em>Doom shall face earth upon your ascension...<em>**

**_Hush, o precious man; Among the dead you rest in peace _**  
><strong><em>Hush, o demon king; The dead salute the son of darkness. . .<em>**

**_You black-souled son of mine you'll reign the mighty kingdom of the dead _**  
><strong><em>You'll make me so proud, so sleep and dream until comes night <em>**

**_Hush, o precious one; Among the dead you rest in peace _**  
><strong><em>Hush, o demon king; The dead salute the son of darkness. . .<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, to Death'sLittleBirdie, for the advice, she helped me to finish the story. Plz, R&amp;R.<em>

**Hap**_py_** Hallo**_w__een. . ._


End file.
